


Of Angry Head Prefects and Broken Tables

by bubblebellarina



Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [5]
Category: Original Work, The 13th Moon (Original Novel)
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Café, Coffee Shops, Gen, Humor, Rants, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebellarina/pseuds/bubblebellarina
Summary: Lysandra is angry and needs to vent, a table is broken, and some handfuls of customers are terrified.
Relationships: Etoile Josepha Antonio | Jemisha | Karin & Lysandra Thornfields | Amy | Sasae
Series: Project Thornfield Test Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792879
Kudos: 1





	Of Angry Head Prefects and Broken Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Lysandra Thornfields:  
> Protagonist of the story, she is a Sorceress and her family owns a cafe, Etoile, who is now a ghost, is her Sorcery mentor.

"And he just. Won't. Stop." With each word her index finger jabbed with a force equivalent to her voice, which is more than enough to leave dents on the tabletop. "Pulling on the kid's hair, setting trash cans on fire, _cursing at the principal, the nerve of him—"_ the newly appointed Head Prefect continued her table-jabbing with vigorous determination, making Etoile wonder if her finger hurts from it at all. She can partially see the figurative steam rising off her student's beat-red face by now, but it had always been amusing watching Sasae vent. Those weekly little (she is using the term very loosely here, considering that they often last for hours) rants of hers are childish and trivial compared to their work, but there is something endearing about them that Etoile cannot deny.

"Well let me tell him one thing!" Lysandra gestured wildly, scowling with gritted teeth and twitching eyes as Etoile watched with an minimally amused gaze. "He can curse all he wants and see if I care, but how dare he _push Daisy into the pond!"_ The indents on the wood look more like holes now, so instead of continuously stabbing the furniture with her finger, Lysandra had taken to slamming her fist against it. Which… considering the pitiful creak it made, wasn't really much better. "He pushed Daisy into the pond." Lysandra seethed, uncaring of the poor table, _"I am going to kill him."_

Despite her amusement, Etoile knew better than to fan the fire. So instead she took a long sip of her caramel coffee and hummed.

"Brilliant," She said, rather passionlessly with a stare as flat as she could muster. "And how do you plan on murdering this poor soul?"

"I will snap his fingers." Sasae hissed with vehemence, her voice low with fury and something akin to vengeful eagerness or glee, "I'll snap them, one, by, one, till' they bend backwards." The venom dripping from her voice is almost corporeal. "Better yet, I'll yank his nails out then skin him. Alive." Etoile watched with impassive interest, sipping the last bit of her drink as Lysandra then proceeded to describe, in excruciatingly vivid and creative detail, may she add, how she will slowly, painfully— oh well there goes the table— obliterate the school bully. "So help me, if he lays another hand on my little sister," Dear god Etoile can hear her teeth groan from here- "I will _end_ him."

"...Ingenious." After a quick moment of silent for the poor boy, she applauded, her tone light and airy as she examined the bottom of her now empty mug, "Well, on that note, Sasae, do you mind-" She extended her cup towards the girl, who snatched the bunny mug halfway, and stormed away into the kitchen, leaving in her wake a bemused ghost and a handful of terrified customers, the latter which slowly, gradually, fled the place.


End file.
